Girl Talk
by mysticblue17
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] They pretend just for a few hours that they are just normal teenage girls that can just talk about the men in their lives and... Rebekah. Kinda cracky maybe even a little OOC (based on dialogue from 416 and interviews with the cast)


Title: Girl Talk

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [ONE-SHOT] They pretend just for a few hours that they are just normal teenage girls that can just talk about the men in their lives and... Rebekah. Kinda cracky maybe even a little OOC (based on dialogue from 416 and interviews with the cast)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them.

**A/N**: This is my first try at TVD fandom. I am obsessed with it right now. I should mention that I haven't watched all the episodes. I am pretty much relying on youtube clips and an episode guide. If there is anything outrageous wrong or too OOC, please feel free to tell me and I will try to incorporate that. Or if that can't be done, I will just make it AU lol. I love that that is an option when needed. Side note I'm Canadian so there will be some words like favourite and colour that are not spelt wrong, that's just how we do!

* * *

The three girls grouped together, 3 pairs of eyes darting every way to reassure themselves that they we in fact alone in the room.

"So are you sure you guys want to do this?" Bonnie asked tentatively. "I mean this could be awkward for a lot of reasons."

"Circle of Trust!" Caroline exclaimed. In three words setting the rule that anything that would be said tonight would stay with each other and each other alone.

"I just want to be the old Elena hanging out with her best friends." She said so simply that it was hard to say no to.

"Tonight no judgments. Do we all promise?" Caroline posed to the group.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." Bonnie shook her head then smiled. "The game is marry, shag, kill."

They burst into giggles, making the scene look like a Neutrogena ad, the girls clothed in their pajamas huddled in a circle on the living room floor. Pillows, junk food and sleeping bags thrown haphazardly on the floor.

"Ok Bonnie you first. " Caroline paused, taking a sip of her sugar filled drink to think of three guys "Tyler, Matt, Jeremy"

Elena interjected, waving a stick of licorice in Caroline's face like a baton. "Gross that's my brother!"

Caroline laughed, snatched the candy from Elena and said "Circle of trust Elena. Come on Bon marry, kiss, kill?"

"Sorry Elena." Bonnie took a moment to think. "Marry Jeremy. Shag Matt and I guess that means kill Tyler. Sorry Caroline." She cringed.

"Don't be." Caroline responded easily. "You know how much a dog shreds? Imagine a werewolf."

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and burst out in laughter. That comment was just so perfectly Caroline.

"What? It's just logical." Caroline said.

They mustered together some composure to continue the game. Bonnie turned to Elena "Your turn. The originals. Elijah, Kol, Klaus"

"Easy. Marry Elijah, shag Kol, kill Klaus."

"Awwww Elejah." Caroline grinned then her face scrunched in thought. "E²?"

"Shut up." Elena threw popcorn at Caroline. With some quick vampire speed, Caroline managed to catch them all and happily ate them. "Delicious."

Bonnie clapped and said "Caroline you are up. Damon, Stefan, and Alaric."

She responded "Marry Stefan….. Kill Damon and I guess shag Alaric. "

In the midst of braiding her hair, Bonnie joined in. "Ummm I can get on board with that."

"Bonnie!" Elena protested.

"I'm just saying sometimes Alaric is just kick ass. Tell me you have haven't been curious Elena." Bonnie said egging Elena on.

Caroline continued the light teasing "Yea Elena all those training sessions you never once thought 'Hmmm…' "

She shook her head and said "That's soooo not … He is my guardian guys!"

"I'm not saying …. I'm just saying."

"Alright new game. Favourite TV love triangle?"

"Rachel-Finn-Quinn."

Elena shot a look at Bonnie. "I didn't even know you watched glee Bon."

She shrugged. "I'm pretty busy but I do like the music."

"I have always been a fan of Veronica-Duncan-Logan. It's kinda irrelevant considering the way Duncan leaves the show but still. " Elena commented.

"Ohh that's a good one." Caroline agreed. She said begrudgingly, slightly shaking her fists "Darn Kevin Williamson and your Dawson-Pacey-Joey! I feel like Pacey ruined my expectations for love. Until a boy buys me a wall and paints on it 'Ask me to stay' then I just don't think I can settle." Caroline crossed her arms and huffed at the imagined slight of the boys in her life.

"Because those sort of things happen all the time, you softie." Elena said poking Caroline in the thigh.

She playfully batted her hand away. "It could. The show is on Netflix now! They should be taking notes!" Caroline said. "Next question. Person you love to hate?"

Caroline waited a beat before answering her own question. "Rebekah. That girl just really pisses me off some times. "

Bonnie jokingly rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics.

"Caroline you know what she has been through. She just .." Elena said compassionately.

"Wants to be a normal girl." Caroline finished her sentence for her, her exasperation leaking into her words. "I know but that does not mean that she can just trample my life to get it."

"Sometimes I think that the person she is the person we could have ended up being if we didn't have each other." Elena replied thoughtfully.

Elena's words stopped Caroline from continuing in her monologue of the female original's flaws. "Elena …" Caroline whined "You just had to give her layers! That makes it harder for me to hate her."

Elena patted Caroline on the head teasingly. "Sorry she never really had any one but her brothers. And let's be honest, they are no picnic."

Caroline mock-glared at Elena's hand still on her head. "Fine. I reserve the right to ruin your answer."

"Deal." Elena said her hand reaching for more popcorn.

Bonnie looked on amused at her friends. "So what's your answer Elena?"

"Klaus."

The girl peered anxiously at Caroline who grumbled under her breath. "If it looks like a trap… "

"It was your question Caroline!" Bonnie said pointing out the obvious flaw in her reasoning.

Caroline stuck her tongue out. "Ok alright." she ran her hand through her blonde hair. She took a deep breath and said in a rush "He has terrible impulse control. I don't think he is capable of having a real relationship because he is so wrapped up in his loneliness."

She paused, looked down avoiding the look in her friends' eyes and admitted "But there is a side of him that I see sometimes, that I think he only shows me. It's... He looks at me."

She waits a beat, looking up from the stray thread of her pajama bottoms. "And I swear no one has ever looked at me like he does. It's like he sees me, all of me… Baby vampire, Miss Mystic Falls and everything that I am or could be. I don't know he is easy to hate … Yea, sure. But when he looks at me like that, I can't help but think he could be pretty easy to love too."

She finished her mini-rant and waited for her friends to scream in outrage. In her head, she silently counted backwards from ten. When no response came, she smiled weakly "And that's the last you will hear from me on this topic. I am going to grab a new bag of chips and put in the next movie."

Bonnie and Elena shared a look of understanding then nodded seeing the distress on Caroline's face. The night moved forward with the girls returning to light heartedness of earlier in the night. It wasn't until two and a half movies later, when they stopped to sleep and Bonnie had left to brush her teeth that Elena dared broach the subject again.

"Care…" Elena said cautiously.

"Elena don't. I don't want to talk about that. You know me my foot should just permanently take up residence in my mouth."

"It's not that and you know it." Elena said earnestly. "I know we said that this is us taking a break from our supernatural craziness that is our lives but Klaus is dangerous."

"I know Elena. Klaus bad. Friends good."

"It's just … Those are dangerous thoughts, the kind of thoughts that can get you really hurt. And as your best friend, I want to protect you as much as possible. I mean it would probably be easier if you just said you wanted to jump his original bone."

"Elena!" Caroline said shocked by her friend's joke.

"What? It was right there." Elena shrugged with a sly smile on her face. "And I may be hanging out with Damon too much."

"Ya think?"

"Putting aside the awkward bits, I'm really glad we did this. I feel like we never get any quality girl time anymore." Elena said.

"Me too." Caroline agreed. The girls hugged briefly. "I'm going to get something to drink. You want something?"

"No I'm good." She responded while she pulled out her brush from her overnight bag.

Caroline stood up and started towards the door. As she reached the door, she called out over her shoulder, her own devious smile on her face. "I do you know, have the occasional dirty thought about Klaus… If it makes you feel better. "

Elena groaned "Caroline!"

* * *

**A/N**: So I hope you guys liked it and that it wasn't too random! I tried to put in as many good tidbits from cast interviews and whatever goodness I could. If you recognized them then good to know I'm not the only person staying up late to watch old videos. And if not, then I hope it was still enjoyable. I can't really place where this would be episode wise until I watch them all. I wanted Alaric alive so I could make an Ernesto Riley reference so somewhere in season 3 I guess? I really just wanted to explore that little bit of dialogue during the Elena/Caroline fight then this drabble seriously took a life of it's own (and became a one-shot)! Also I would love to have a beta or even like an episode consultant at least until I catch up on the episodes. If you are interested please review or dm me. I have quite a few ideas for klaroline fics including a semi-sorta sequel to this and a particularly ambitious one shot basically bringing klaroline into the Originals. And if you want to see the interviews that spawned this all just youtube "Candice kill off co-star". The first link was the basis of this but when I saw the second one it was just fuel to the fire.


End file.
